The Artist
by Nouni
Summary: Edward est un artiste, se battant pour trouver quelque chose qui réveillera sa créativité. Bella, une inconnue, pourrait être l’inspiration qui lui manque. OS. BxE


Titre: The Artist

Résumé: Edward est un artiste, se battant pour trouver quelque chose qui réveillera sa créativité. Bella, une inconnue, pourrait être l'inspiration qui lui manque. OS. BxE

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Trad': Nouni

Rating: T

Disclam': Twilight ne m'appartient pas, de même que cette histoire, écrite et imaginée par Bronze. je ne suis une fois encore que traductrice.

* * *

**Surprise! Petit Os, entre deux publications.**

**On se voit à la fin.**

* * *

**The Artist**

*****

Elle l'observait tous les jours. Il n'y avait jamais aucun contact entre eux, elle ne savait même pas s'il avait remarqué son existence. Mais elle le regardait.

Son rituel était constant, jamais changeant, jamais brisé. Il arrivait, et posait une toile blanche sur un chevalet constellé de taches de peinture, près de la rivière. Il portait toujours une expression contrariée en la regardant, parfois, il l'éclaboussait de noir et de gris, et parfois, il la laissait blanche, et la fixait. Ses traits étaient toujours intensément concentrés, comme si chaque trait était d'une importance fondamentale, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas être corrigés.

Il était toujours distrait. Peu importe combien de temps il passait, concentré sur la beauté de la rivière, ou la majesté du Mont Rainier en arrière-plan, son regard semblait toujours être détourné vers elle. Elle était comme un aimant, attirant son attention continuellement. Il ne travaillait pas quand elle était là, mais il la regardait quand même.

Il ne le voyait pas comme une invasion, cependant. Ca avait été son endroit pendant des années, et peu importe à quel point il était énervé quand des enfants jouaient au football derrière ou bien qu'un couple pique-niquait à quelques mètres de lui, elle n'était pas comme ça. Sa distance était presque douloureuse –il la voulait plus près, et pourtant, il ne trouvait pas les mots, ou encore le courage de parler.

Son pinceau était délicatement serré entre ses doigts alors qu'il jetait un regard noir à la blancheur de la toile, et combien elle semblait triste. Pourtant, tout était réuni pour réussir ; tout était dans le paysage, la rivière, le lever du soleil, et même le papillon qui passait près de lui de temps en temps –tout pour enflammer son inspiration. Mais ensuite, il l'entendant rire à quelque chose qu'elle avait lu dans son livre, ou rejeter la tête en arrière dans un effort désespéré d'attraper les rares rayons de soleil de l'état de Washington, et il était de nouveau perdu, toute pensée cohérente et tout élan créatif évanouis en un instant.

Elle ne lisait jamais les livres qu'elle emmenait avec elle. Des classiques qu'elle avait lu des milliers de fois, Brontë, Austen, Shakespeare, Dickens. Tout abîmés, les pages usées et la couverture défraîchie, ils étaient ses préférés, mais elle ne pouvait jamais se concentrer sur les mots. Elle regardait une phrase, ses yeux relisant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les lettres se confondent quand il levait les bras au-dessus de sa tête ou bien faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, attirant complètement son attention. Elle essayait de combattre cette fascination, collant ses yeux à la page et se forçant à lire, mais plus tard, elle avait appris que ça ne servait à rien. Ca lui faisait plus mal quand elle n'était pas près de lui.

Elle savait qui il était. Tous ceux qui connaissaient quelque chose à propos de l'art moderne avaient entendu parler d'Edward Cullen. Il peignait de tout, mais sa spécialité était les paysages. Elle avait deux de ses toiles dans son appartement ; une vue de Seattle, et une autre représentant une clairière inconnue, mais toutes les deux pouvaient lui couper le souffle à chaque fois qu'elle les regardait. Il avait un style que personne ne pouvait imiter ; sa peinture était émotion, profondeur et majesté, fascinant n'importe qui ayant assez de chance pour avoir un aperçu de son travail.

La façon dont il travaillait était époustouflante. Il y avait toujours une cigarette coincée derrière son oreille, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu fumer. Un briquet oscillait toujours avec précarité sur sa cuisse, prêt à l'allumer, mais il ne l'utilisait jamais. La moitié du temps, il semblait perdu dans son propre monde, mais à chaque fois que Bella allait dans la galerie qui exposait la plupart de ses travaux, il n'y avait jamais de portraits du parc. Elle se demandait pourquoi.

Son inspiration l'avait quitté. Elle était partie. Elle s'était levée et était partie, le laissant se débrouiller seul, et il était perdu. Chaque jour, il essayait, mais aucun de ses efforts ne portait ses fruits. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'une fois où il avait eu tant de problèmes, et ça le rendait fou. Il ne créait que des chemins sans issue, mais en plus, le pur plaisir qu'il avait à peindre disparaissait. Il le sentait agoniser en lui.

Des semaines après qu'elle l'ait vu pour la première fois, elle remarqua que tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis était la rivière. Elle était peinte avec perfection, oui ; l'eau semblait jaillir de la toile, les rochers étaient réalistes, durs et mousseux, mais il manquait quelque chose. Enfin, un Jeudi après-midi, quand le soleil se couchait et qu'elle se préparait à partir, elle se leva, prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de lui. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, et elle détestait le fait qu'elle allait le sortir de sa transe, mais une brindille cassant sous ses pieds fit le choix pour elle.

« Désolée », marmonna-t-elle, les joues rouges, alors qu'elle jetait un regard noir au bâton qui l'avait offensé. Il tourna la tête, la regarda, surpris qu'elle soit aussi proche.

Bella fit bouger son pied, se balançant légèrement alors qu'il continuait de la fixer, sans doute attendant qu'elle dise ce qu'elle était venue dire.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que vos peintures sont vraiment réussies », dit-elle enfin. Les mots sortirent rapidement, dans un seul souffle, et un compliment meilleur, plus intelligent aurait pu être donné par une gamine de six ans. Elle rougit encore, et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

Il sembla amusé. « Merci », répondit-il simplement, tapotant son pinceau contre le bord du chevalet. « Je suis heureux que vous les aimiez. »

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, avant de reprendre la parole. « Beaucoup. »

Il soupira, se retourna ensuite vers la toile pratiquement blanche. « Il semble que mon inspiration se soit enfuie, j'en ai bien peur. »

Elle sembla sincèrement compatissante. « Je suis sûre que vous parviendrez à trouver quelque chose. Comme toujours. »

Il ricana, et le son lui apparut beaucoup plus musical qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer « Je l'espère. »

Alors que le silence s'installait, elle retourna le livre dans ses mains et recula d'un pas, lui offrant un sourire maladroit. « Et bien, on se verra plus tard », dit-elle avant de se retourner, et de s'éloigner dans l'herbe.

« Oui », l'entendit-elle dire. « Je suppose. »

S'enfermant dans son appartement plus tard cette nuit-là, elle se planta devant les toiles accrochées sur le mur. Ses doigts tracèrent le cadre, elle avait peur de toucher la peinture elle-même, au cas où ses simples ongles l'abîment. Elle fut ensuite attirée par l'inscription en bas.

_Seattle -26/03/2007_

_E.A.C_

L'autre était bien plus mystérieuse, ne laissant à Bella aucun indice sur la localisation de la magnifique clairière, mais elle l'aimait tout autant.

_Clairière, Partie II, 24/07/05_

_E.A.C_

Elle se demandait toujours où la première partie de la peinture était, et ce qu'elle contenait. C'était une de ses premières œuvres vendues, et elle lui semblait étrangement familière ; mais elle l'aimait.

Dans son minuscule loft, il déposa à même le sol les pinceaux et toiles qu'il avait utilisés aujourd'hui. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, souriant malgré lui. Il pourrait avoir quelque chose de plus grand, un endroit avec plus de pièces, mais il ne le voulait pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il vive seul dans un appartement trop spacieux.

Il y avait seulement une seule de ses peintures encadrée et accrochée, sur le mur au-dessus de son lit. Elle représentait la clairière, la neige couvrait chaque centimètre de celle-ci la rendant surréaliste et mystérieuse. Sa sœur aimait le taquiner en lui disant que c'était Narnia, mais il ignorait toujours ses piques. Il en avait fait deux, deux parties antagonistes, et la seconde avait été vendue à quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sa famille, prenant une grande valeur sentimentale. Il aimait l'autre tableau, mais il y avait quelque chose en celui-ci qui lui rappelait pourquoi il était devenu artiste.

Il passa ensuite aux tâches ordinaires, fastidieuses : allumer le gaz, attendre que l'eau bouille. Fermer une fenêtre qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Refaire son lit. Ranger la guitare. Tout pour éviter de penser à elle.

C'était une forme de torture. De masochisme. Etre près d'elle constamment, mais incapable de dire ou de faire quelque chose pour attirer son attention. Il aurait pu, mais il n'avait pas le courage. Elle était intimidante. Magnifique et silencieuse, ce qui lui rendait le fait de se lever pour lui parler presque impossible.

Elle était aussi intimidée que lui, mais pour des raisons entièrement différentes. Il était magnifique, bien sûr, et talentueux, mais surtout, il était Edward Cullen. Elle aspirait seulement à être artiste, une débutante qui avait tout laissé tomber pour réaliser ses rêves. Elle s'en sortait à peine, son loyer était toujours en retard, et elle n'avait que le minimum nécessaire de provisions. Les différences étaient plutôt énormes.

Mais, étendu dans son lit ce soir-là, il ne pouvait pas oublier. Elle envahissait chacune de ses pensées, et quand il fermait les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver un sommeil nécessaire, sa présence brûlait ses rétines. Il pouvait la voir assise dans l'herbe verte, fixant d'un air absent une page. Il savait qu'elle ne lisait jamais ; elle ne changeait jamais de page. Elle rêvassait, et il trouvait ça étrangement captivant.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça. Après avoir observé les ombres des voitures qui passaient sous sa fenêtre dans un effort désespéré pour se bercer jusqu'à l'inconscience, il se leva et s'habilla, seuls un crayon et un bloc-notes étaient coincés sous son bras. Il marchait d'un pas vif alors que l'air froid mordait sa nuque, le glaçant jusqu'aux os. Il ne s'arrêta pas, cependant. Il se dirigea vers le parc sans détour, ignorant complètement les bancs et les tables en bois alors qu'il s'asseyait à même le sol, voyant finalement le monde de son point de vue à elle.

Bella ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle bougeait, se retournait, tombant dans l'inconscience et se réveillant ensuite. Son esprit tournait à 100 à l'heure, l'agaçant. Elle avait entré son nom dans Google trop de fois, c'était malsain, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne le comprendrait jamais tout à fait, à moins qu'elle lui parle. Il la hantait, comme un livre que vous voulez finir mais vos parents sont dans le couloir, et ils verront la lumière si vous essayez. Un mystère, et la réponse était livrée à la dernière page.

Finalement, après avoir jeté un œil aux chiffres lumineux du réveil, qui affichait 00 :03, elle se leva. Enfilant un jean, un sweat et ses vieilles Converse, elle glissa sa clef dans sa poche arrière et son lecteur CD dans la poche de son pull, reconnaissante de ne pas avoir une colocataire qui questionnerait chacun de ses gestes.

Elle aimait marcher la nuit. Certains disaient que c'était dangereux, mais Bella ne pensait pas comme eux. C'était rafraîchissant ; presque personne ne sortait aussi tard dans cette partie de la ville, à part quelques hommes soûls trébuchant jusqu'à chez eux ou des couples d'adolescents qui avaient fait le mur et riaient, anxieux, à cause de l'excitation. Bella regardait ça de loin, errant sur le trottoir, sans destination particulière en tête. Elle voulait juste se promener un peu.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle atterrit dans le parc. Il semblait désert, et elle décida de s'assoir un moment, juste pour penser. Cet endroit était apaisant. Un des ses lieux préférés, même si le voir la faisait souffrir d'une certaine façon.

Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un était assis là où elle l'était habituellement. Le long de la rivière, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine. Alors que Bella s'approchait un peu, elle put voir un bloc-notes ouvert posé sur ses jambes et un crayon flottant sur la page.

_Edward._

Elle voulait aller lui parler, mais il aurait été plus qu'étrange de l'effrayer au milieu de la nuit pour engager une conversation. Ca ne semblait pas être la bonne chose à faire. Donc, elle s'assit à un endroit différent, le regardant. Encore.

Il l'entendit s'éloigner, et s'était instantanément senti coupable de lui avoir volé sa place, mais si elle était énervée, elle ne le montra pas. Elle s'éloigna simplement et disparut dans l'obscurité, seule sa silhouette était visible. Il pouvait voir ses doigts faire tourner entre eux une fleur des champs et sa tête était baissée.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance. Attrapant ses affaires, et restant aussi silencieux que possible, il rampa parmi les ombres pour se retrouver à une distance idéale. Le spectacle était bien plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait vu auparavant, et il voulait en tirer avantage. Il commença à esquisser, envoyant toutes ses inhibitions en l'air. Le temps était contre lui : il ne savait pas quand elle se lèverait et partirait, donc il dessina aussi rapidement que possible, essayant de capturer chaque petit détail. Le paysage était toujours le sujet proéminent de la peinture, mais il voulait qu'elle soit dedans, même si ce n'était que son ombre.

Regardant de nouveau vers la droite, Bella fut déçue de constater qu'il était parti. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, et maintenant, il avait disparu. Soupirant, elle continua de faire tourner cette fleur entre ses doigts, regardant avec dédain les pétales tomber une à une à cause de la vitesse, et la tige se tordit en un angle étrange. Quand elle se brisa en deux, elle se releva, laissa tomber les restes sur le sol et rangea son lecteur Cd intact dans sa poche, prête à retourner chez elle.

Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était restée des heures. Le temps n'avait aucune importance quand elle était là-bas : cet endroit semblait la transporter vers un lieu où rien n'importait. Elle pouvait y passer autant de temps qu'elle voulait sans penser au reste du Monde qui l'attendait. Le sentiment de liberté était indescriptible, et pourtant, quelque part, il faisait ressortir le meilleur d'elle-même. Le soleil venait de se lever quand elle inséra la clef dans la serrure et s'écroula dans son lit, essayant de dormir un peu avant qu'elle ne doive aller travailler.

Edward plongea le pinceau dans la peinture rouge, et l'étala à des endroits précis. Elle étincelait dans la lumière du jour nouveau et il frotta sa joue, sans doute écarlate maintenant. Il sourit alors qu'il reculait, admirant l'esquisse grossière. Elle était loin d'être terminée, on ne voyait que des tâches bleues et rouges, on ne parvenait pas à identifier ce qu'elles coloraient, et pourtant, il était extatique.

Elle était sa muse. Son inspiration était revenue.

*~*

Bella attendait cette nuit depuis des mois. Apparemment, Edward Cullen présentait deux nouveaux tableaux et elle avait réussi par miracle à obtenir une invitation. Surtout grâce à son professeur, qui savait combien l'art l'intéressait, et que c'était une bonne opportunité pour elle.

Il n'était pas venu au parc récemment, et Bella se demandait pourquoi. Etait-ce à cause de tout le battage médiatique qui accompagnait les nouvelles toiles, qui étaient apparemment plus que fantastiques ? Ou bien était-il simplement indifférent ? Elle ne savait pas.

Elle se tenait au centre de la pièce bondée, une main agrippée à son sac à main, mal à l'aise, et l'autre tenant une coupe de champagne. Elle n'allait pas la boire, mais ça lui faisait quelque chose pour occuper ses doigts. Elle admirait les autres œuvres, bavardant avec insouciance avec les autres des travaux avant de pouvoir enfin voir les toiles d'Edward Cullen. Elles étaient placées au fond de la galerie, ce qui la surprit. Elle s'était attendue à les voir devant, au centre, disposées sur un piédestal. La meilleure place au plus talentueux.

On ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la femme, mais Bella sut à l'instant que c'était elle. Ses jambes étaient repliées délicatement sous elle, un livre –la tranche était craquelée et la couverture usée par le temps- reposait sur ses genoux. Une main était placée sous sa joue, son coude posé sur son genou, et l'autre était enroulée autour d'une fleur des champs. Des cheveux sombres dissimulaient son visage comme un bouclier, comme elle l'avait fait quand elle réalisait qu'elle le regardait depuis trop longtemps et avait besoin de quelque chose pour bloquer sa vue.

L'autre tableau était en contraste saisissant avec le premier. Ce n'était plus un jour ensoleillé, mais plutôt une atmosphère sombre et inquiétante. On ne voyait maintenant que la silhouette de la fille, son dos faisant face aux visiteurs. Sa tête était légèrement tournée alors qu'elle regardait au-dessus de son épaule, ses cheveux encadraient son visage fin. Elle se mêlait à l'arrière plan, avec le ciel sombre et la lune laiteuse qui se reflétait dans l'eau cristal. Les arbres étaient plus sombres, se tenant fièrement au fond, et ils semblaient bouger, comme si une brise violente les faisait trembler.

Elle n'était pas l'élément le plus important, ni dans cette toile, ni dans l'autre, et pourtant, les yeux de Bella revenaient toujours vers cette partie spéciale. Les gens autour d'elle commentaient le paysage magnifique, mais elle l'avait à peine remarqué. Elle ne pouvait ce concentrer que sur elle-même, si c'était bien elle. Peut-être était-ce juste un effet de lumière.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à regarder. »

Bella sursauta quand elle entendit la voix, basse et séductrice, retentir près de son oreille. Elle fit volte-face, et se trouva face à face avec Edward Cullen. Il portait son sourire en coin, légèrement tordu, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier.

Edward l'avait observé toute la soirée. Elle était à couper le souffle dans sa robe noir qui tombait sur ses genoux, ses cheveux bouclés flottant dans son dos. Elle portait une étrange expression sur le visage, comme si elle avait l'impression que ce monde n'était pas le sien. Il se jura de changer ça.

Il l'observa, ne remarquant qu'à peine ceux qui venaient le féliciter. Il leur offrit son traditionnel sourire à contrecœur, et répéta les mêmes remerciements avant de s'en aller, essayant d'obtenir un peu d'intimité. Il voulait voir son visage quand elle serait devant les peintures.

Quelque chose heurta une corde en lui, et fit chanter son cœur quand il vit une expression d'ébahissement sur ses traits. Elle semblait à la fois confuse et époustouflée alors qu'elle observait les deux paysages, accrochés l'un à côté de l'autre. Personne d'autre ne serait capable de dire que c'était elle en arrière-plan, mais il savait qu'elle savait. Son visage le lui disait.

Mais quand elle fit un bond alors qu'il s'adressait directement à elle, la faisant presque tomber, il tendit ses bras pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre. Elle se redressa avant de se retourner pour le regarder, complètement confuse.

« Que… » Elle se tut, son regard se reportant sur le paysage. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je suis désolé », commença-t-il, en faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux. « J'aurais probablement dû te demander la permission avant, mais c'était parfait, et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça et… »

Elle rit à ses élucubrations. « Je ne peux pas prouver que c'est moi », dit-elle doucement. « Ca va. »

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » Edward n'était jamais aussi nerveux de recevoir une critique. D'habitude, il l'encaissait sans un mot et passait à autre chose. Mais pour une raison inconnue, celle de Bella semblait plus importante que toutes les autres.

« Elles sont… au-delà de tous les mots que je pourrais trouver », souffla-t-elle, et il se relaxa instantanément. « Tu as beaucoup de talent. »

« Merci », dit-il simplement, humblement. « Je suis très heureux que tu les aimes. »

Ils restèrent silencieux ensuite, Bella admirant son travail alors qu'il l'admirait, elle. Quelque chose le poussait vers elle, et vice versa. Ce besoin indéniable de se connaître était plus fort que tout, et aucun des deux ne voulait laisser passer cette chance.

« Je ne crois pas que nous avons été présentés », dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. « Dans les formes, je veux dire. »

Elle rit légèrement, posa son verre de champagne sur une table proche, pour libérer sa main. Elle la tendit vers lui, et hocha la tête. « Bella Swan. »

Edward sourit de nouveau. « Edward Cullen. »

Elle ricana, haussa un sourcil. « Je sais. »

Il lui présenta ensuite son bras. « Bien, Mademoiselle Swan, il semblerait que vous ayez abandonné votre verre, en voudriez-vous un autre ? »

Bella rougit, et s'intéressa soudain au sol carrelé. « Bien sûr », dit-elle à voix basse, acceptant son bras. « J'aimerais beaucoup. »

« D'accord », dit-il en la guidant vers le buffet. Les autres personnes présentes semblèrent s'évanouir alors qu'il buvait chacune de ses paroles, peu importe qu'elles soient sérieuses ou pas. En retour, elle fit la même chose, l'observant interagir avec les autres, mais son regard émeraude ne la quitta pas une seule seconde.

La soirée passa bien trop vite, Bella voulait hurler de frustration. La galerie était presque vide, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'elle devrait le quitter bientôt. Très bientôt.

« Je ne veux pas partir », admit-elle alors qu'il la raccompagnait dehors. Sa grosse camionnette était garée à quelques centaines de mètres et elle était embarrassée qu'il ait insisté pour venir avec elle.

« Waouh », dit-il en réprimant difficilement son hilarité. « Belle voiture. »

Bella grogna, joueuse « Je l'aime, mais merci. »

Elle s'appuya contre la portière, la poignée s'enfonçait dans son dos. Il se tenait près d'elle, ses bras le long de son corps, le regard plongé dans le sien.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes », dit-il, répondant enfin à sa déclaration précédente. Elle se mordit la lèvre, résistant à l'envie de se pincer pour vérifier que tout ça était bien réel. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle préférait ne jamais se réveiller.

« Je te vois demain à notre endroit ? », demanda-t-il avec espoir, et elle sourit.

_Notre endroit._

« Oui », dit-elle, en cherchant ses clefs. « Je serai là. »

« Bien », dit-il en s'approchant pour repousser délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « J'ai enfin retrouvé mon inspiration. Je ne peux pas la perdre de nouveau. »

Bien qu'il semblât plaisanter, quelque chose dans son intonation lui indiquait qu'il était sérieux. Elle frissonna, et enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

« On ne peut pas laisser ça arriver », dit-elle timidement, en lui offrant un sourire timide. Il sourit, et effleura sa joue tendrement.

« A demain », dit-il finalement en reculant. Elle soupira, grimpa sur le siège passager avant de le fixer à travers la vitre.

« A demain », Bella répéta en démarrant pour se glisser précautionneusement dans la rue. Il l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir la camionnette rouge brinquebalante et se dirigea vers sa propre voiture, espérant déjà être demain.

Bien que le rituel était le même, quelque chose disait à Edward que ce serait bien différent des autres jours. Cette simple pensée le fit rire joyeusement alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le coffre de la Volvo.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais pour Bella, il le découvrirait. Elle était sa source d'inspiration, et peut-être deviendrait-elle bien plus. Il suffisait d'attendre, et d'espérer.

Le cœur de Bella battait toujours aussi rapidement alors qu'elle rejouait leur conversation. Il voulait la revoir. Il voulait être près d'elle.

Aucun des deux n'avait idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire, ou bien où tout cela allait les mener, mais ils voulaient essayer. Ensemble.

**End.**

*****

* * *

**Voilà, alors, votre avis?**

**Juste envie de faire une petite pause entre Le Masque et SDR, donc voilà une autre traduction d'un Os de Bronze. Laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage!**

**Pour le reste: -Le Masque sera updaté ce week-end, promis.**

**-Merci à Kritari, ma Bêta, toujours aussi rapide!**

**-Bronze, thanks, as always.**

_N'oubliez pas la review! =)_


End file.
